


Shadow, Steel, and Storm

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [135]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still as statues, just their hands linked to the unknowing gaze, even as their minds swirl and spin in a familiar dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow, Steel, and Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Romana, sometime after _Impulse_  
>  Prompt: Dance  
> Alternate Universe: Fairytales and Nightmares

"I see the Doctor dragged you out of your sulk." Romana leans against the door-frame into the control room, watching Koschei as he worked under the main console, doing his own maintenance as he has even before he very nearly managed to have himself banished from Gallifrey.

"You should actually thank Donna for that." Koschei doesn't come out, though he doesn't sound particularly upset at the moment. "She made him open the watch. And then scolded him into reaching out."

"So she told me." Romana doesn't say anything more, just watches until Koschei finally emerges from under the console. He meets her gaze after a moment, watching her with an expression she can't read. It's a moment longer before he stands, grabbing a towel off the rail to wipe his hands.

"Does the Council want to insist on my banishment, and the confiscation of my TARDIS?"

"No." Romana shrugs. "Your heroism during the Time Wars does carry some weight."

Koschei watches her a moment longer before he comes closer, reaching out a hand, though he doesn't quite touch. Asking without words if he's still allowed, and Romana smiles, reaching up to lace her fingers through his. She extends a mental hand as well, inviting him to take that up.

It's a familiar feeling, and welcome after the long years. They haven't done this since before the Time Wars, and Romana closes her eyes, leaning into the comfort of another mind against her own. Still as statues, just their hands linked to the unknowing gaze, even as their minds swirl and spin in a familiar dance.

There are no secrets here, and after a long moment, Koschei tightens his fingers around hers, and she can feel the thread of regret that he's - once again - caused her to be stripped of the office of Lord President. Though at least this time, it's not been placed in the hands of Rassilon and his madness. The Council has learned that much.

When they open their eyes again, Romana smiles a little to see the Doctor behind Koschei, an exasperated expression on his face. At least he's not glaring at her as he has done in the past.

"Are you done monopolizing my Koschei?" The Doctor is still a possessive sort, though Romana is less inclined to roll her eyes in dismissal than she'd been when they'd first met.

"Monopolizing him, yes. Visiting, no." Romana pauses, tilting her head a moment, and extending her other hand in offer. "You don't have to be alone just because I'm here."

The Doctor blinks, staring at her outstretched hand for a long moment before he cautiously reaches out to accept it. His other automatically reaches for Koschei, and it's easy enough to draw him in with them.

His mind is jagged edges and flickering light, rolling thunder and chaos. Tempered automatically by Koschei, shadow and silence and order. Romana lets them lead her in this dance, lets the Doctor show her how far she can wrap herself up in them, cocooned in the contradictions that are their partnership. Offering warm steel and anchoring bedrock, and endless starscape overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Romana and Koschei (the Master) traveled together, and the Doctor wasn't terribly keen on that. There were multiple Time Wars that mostly ran into each other. They were ended without destroying Gallifrey, though there were other prices paid instead. This is the first time that the Doctor and Romana have actually gotten along, and a good part of why they are now is tied up in how events happened during and after the Time Wars.
> 
> Also, there is a good deal of mixing old and new Who, and cherry-picking bits of canon in this AU.


End file.
